foxtonmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Furvatzka
Furvatzka, officially known as the''' Socialist Republic of Furvatzka,' is a large country in the continent of Genevivia.It is a Socialist Constitutional Benevolent Dictatorship. From east to west, it shares borders with Vietnam, Aquatania, The United States of Blastopolis, Yogville, the Server Spawn, and Nova Imperium Romanum. Furvatzka is the largest country in the Server's World and is also the oldest. The nation's history began when Early Anthropomorphic Furvatzkan tribes settled the area in Single Player Period. They fought with other anthropomorphic tribes until the powerful Okhotsk tribe created an alliance with the weaker Kamchatka tribe to make a unified nation called Lisaya. The original capital of the Lisaya nation was in the current territory of New Hyrule's Faron Woods. Its remnants were discovered in September 2014, but were demolished under orders from King notarobot1, even after many Blockmark offers from Furvatzka. History Furvatzka's land was originally dominated by many scattered Anthropomorphic Slavic tribes. After centuries of fighting for food, land, and power, two tribes, the Okhotsk Clan and the Kamchatka tribe, allied and became one larger nation. The capital was originally in the Faron Woods in northern New Hyrule because it is a tree-rich forest that is nearly impossible to navigate without proper knowledge. The first king, King , was originally selected by the last chief of the Okhotsk clan and had no prior knowledge of politics. As a result, he made poor decisions of what's best for the nation, wreaking havoc on society and eventually led up to his suicide just less than 10 years after he was put into kinghood. The next two kings were no better and also commited suicide due to the high amount of stress caused by rioting and destruction. Lord Antonov, the third king of the newfound 40-year-old nation, was crowned and later revolutionized Early Furvatzkan society.His achievements were expanding the capital's size, decimating foreign tribes, and pushing the nation's borders greatly to the ancient Lisagrad Desert. Antonov even organized a formal government, which was the Tsardom of Foxton. It did not take effect until his death at 80 years old. He ruled a total of 60 years. The Tsardom of Foxton lasted for around 450 Minecraft years and had 8 tsars. The first 3 years of the new system took a bit of getting used to for the citizens, as tsars had different standards and electoral systems as did Kings. Many new towns were added during this period and the capital was yet again expanded. This time period was not very achievious in Furvatzkan History, as the tsars were tought to only hold and defend the land, as well as keep the people happy. It was until Tsar ____ was brought into rule and went against laws preached by Lord Antonov, causing massive civil unrest. The Tsardom of Foxton was falling apart due to massive riots, arson, and lack of civil defense, resulting in foreign invastion of outside tribes. 70 years after Tsar ____ was crowned, and 510 years after Antonov came into rule, ____ was assassinated. This put the final nail in the coffin for Tsarist Foxton. With no ruler to keep civilians in line, Foxton had become a nomadic Clan that migrated throughout the former land of Tsarist Foxton. There have been countless unsuccessful attempts at trying to unite Foxton again into one nation, and many caused civil wars and thousands of casualties. Life in Foxton remained like this for 20 years. One Foxtonian named Nikolai Chepelski began preaching about ideas of a dictator which listened to his people and decided what was for the better in an equal society. People started to believe that his ideas were the key to rebuilding Foxtonian Society. Reluctant at first, Chepelski thought that he had no business trying to revolutionize Foxton. But his hundreds of followers began to motivate him by valuable items, standing up for his ideas, and putdown of other ideas. Chepelskian followers began to make bows and ammunition. 21 years after the collapse of the Tsardom, Chepelski and his followers marched through the present-day Lisagrad Desert and rioted for his form of Socialism. Many people were shot with arrows and hundreds more wounded with sling clubs. Nikolai Chepelski, 21 years after the fall of Tsarist Foxton, finally reunited Foxton under a socialist dictatorship. He pushed the country further forward and acheived more land for Foxton. Chepelski retired as a 60-year-old ruler of The Dictatorship of Foxton. Chepelski was assassinated by a tsarist extremist in late September 2012. Lord_of_Foxes became the owner of the Server and dictator of Foxton in late October 2012 and appointed 1blasterbro, notarobot1, and blaster307 as grand ministry representatives. 1blasterbro and notarobot1's government mansion still stands erected today, close to the Furvatzka capital building. Lord_of_Foxes established Foxton, the official capital of the dictatorship. It eventually grew into the Server's largest city. In early December 2012, 1blasterbro split away from the Foxton Government and formed the Settlement of Blastopolis. About 2 weeks later, notarobot1 also split away to form the Republic of Robotworld. Blaster307 finally split to form city state of Atlantis. World War 1 ''See the full article about: World War 1 Foxton and 3 other nations extensively helped a beginning country, Wolfland, until workers did not want to anymore due to low pay, causing hatred upon Wolfland. The fact that Wolfland publicly announced that they desired to take over Mooshroomia pushed all other countries to war. Foxton sent in troops in the second phase of the battle of Wolfland to destroy remaining buildings after Mooshroomian troops caused a nuclear explosion. When chemoboy1 fled to the smaller island of Drymond in order to enlongate the life span of his country, Foxton sent a battleship to watch Drymond and destroy it when chemoboy did any fast moves. Chemoboy1 gave up his country and gave the main island of wolfland to Foxton. On command, Robotworldic and Foxtonian troops blew up Drymond. Only a sandbar remains today. Later achievements Foxton went on to build the first airport and aircraft in the server. After the Idle Period, they built the first connecting railroads to Blastopolis, Desert Village, and the Server Spawn. On July 25th, Lord_of_Foxes officially announced that the Dictatorship of Foxton had turned into the United Furvatzkan Socalist Republic (UFSR), which offered many more socialized benefits to citizens of the country. (See Politics below). The country set its motto to "Equality for All" and Succeeded the official language of English to Furvatzkan. As of December 8th, 2014, Furvatzka has announced that a constitution has been drafted, and that the country will be officially known as the Socialist Republic of Furvatzka. Politics Governance Furvatzka is a Semi-Republical Contitutional Dictatorship which comprises of a Main Benevolent Dictator and one or more Prime Minister(s) (based on Chepelskian Ideology). According to Chepelski's Ideas, The Dictator dictates the laws and the Prime Minister reviews them and makes sure that it will benefit the country rather than put it at a disadvantage. Social Ideology Furvatzka is known for its Socialist ideas for a society. In Furvatzkan Socialism, the people are cared for by the government with benefits such as healthcare, increased welfare, free education and cell phone service, and a single stable social class, while the people have their liberties like that of capitalism. It is the creator of Socialized Healthcare (Furvatzkare) which allows a citizen to 2 health potions every 2 weeks. The government pays citizens B2000 every 3 weeks, but citizens must pay a tax of 45% of their Balance to the government every real-life month. If money is stored inside of a bank while taxpaying, the player will be charged with fraud which can result in immediate detainment. Each citizen can get a job to earn additional money. Military The Furvatzkan People's Liberation Army is currently the largest in the world with over 60 soldiers. Hollure controls the Furvatzkan Ministry of Civil Defense and is also the Prime Minister of Furvatzka. The Military is stationed in Fort Chepelski. The Average soldier is equipped with an AK-47, PPM-1, a Dragunov, and a bucket of water. Furvatzka is known to have one of the most difficult military training programs in the World. Any soldiers that make mistakes are whipped or beaten. Most soldiers that come out of the Furvatzkan army require therapy. Read the full article on: The Furvatzkan Militarized Zone As the result of the annexation of the Sus Peninsula in January 2015, the Furvatzkan Ministry of Civil Defense requested land to be partitioned to military training and high-explosives testing. Furvatzka's Dictator has marked a large portion of land as militarized territory and will be fully activated in July 2015 Other Territories Furvatzka owns Gronland, Mooshroomia, Paradise Island, and the Far Lands. They are maintained directly by Marshal Lord_of_Foxes. Economy Furvatzka is the mother of the Blockmark, the most widely used currency by countries in the United Nations. Furvatzka currently has a high market in Vodka, Aerospace equipment, Transportation, Warfare, and Knowledge. In Late 2012, the Dictatorship of Foxton was dominated by a megacorporation called Buy n Large, which, owned most of the market. This corporation eventually dissipated in the Idle Period. Agriculture Furvatzka has a high agricultural demand for potatoes, due to the highly profitable export of Vodka. However, Furvatzkan farmers often grow Carrots, Wheat, Watermelon, and Pumpkins. Farms are scattered throughout cities, including Dobro, Mishkev, and Halifax. Potato Farmers are paid by the government for 10 Potatoes. Energy Furvatzka is proposing a Redstone Power Plant in the Mishkev Jungle to supply power to the cities of Mishkev, Foxton, and Dobro close to the border of the United States of Blastopolis. Transport Furvatzka has a high reputation for constructing effecient transportation systems. The country was the first country to have a major highway system going around it. It is easily accessible by walking or horse riding. As of July 2nd, 2014, it connects the cities of Foxton, Halifax, Dobro, and Alestorm Bay, as well as the borders of New Hyrule and The United States of Blastopolis. Further plans have been made to connect the cities of Lancaster and Mishkev, as well as international connection to Turkminestan. The Foxton-Chepelski Memorial Airport operates scheduled flights to other countries including islands in Tritonia and Koland. Foxton was the hub to the most complex rail system in the server. It was built in August 2014 for quick transport from Foxton to other locations such as Halifax, Gerudo Valley (New Hyrule), Yogville City (Yogville), Blastonia City (U.S.B.), and the Server Spawn. Since October 2014, trains are not functioning on the rail system, and in April 2015, the system was shut down and sections of track have been removed. However, the Furvatzkan High Speed Rail project has been underway to replace the railroad, providing trains with speeds of up to 10 blocks per second. The Furvatzka Highway System is currently the best alternative to intra-national transit at the moment. Furvatzka's port often serves as a docking and refueling location for ships incoming and outgoing from Mooshroomia, Iceland, New Hyrule, The United States of Blastopolis, the Philippine Confederation, and Gronland. Furvatzka Cruise Lines operates leisure cruises to various destinations around the Server World from this port. Demographics Ethnic Anthropomorphic Furvatzkans comprise 60% of Furvatzka's Population. Despite its size, Furvatzka has a low population density, due to towns being spread out. Humans also can be Furvatzkan Slavic, but they are much rarer, as they make up 15% of the population. List of Cities by Size #Foxton (Lisagrad) #Lancaster #Halifax #Dobro #Alestorm Bay #Mishkev Language See the full article: Furvatzkan Language The official language of Furvatzka is Furvatzkan. It is spelled in a cyrillic alphabet and most letters are similar sounding to that of Russian or Serbian. English and Russian are recognized minority languages of Furvatzka, as most foreigners speak English, and Russian is commonly spoken in folk songs and literature. Though far less spoken, Yiddish has also been emerging in New Hyrule border areas. Health Free healthcare is offered to all citizens of Furvatzka according to the constitution. Every 2 weeks, Citizens recieve 2 potions of healing and may be healed when visiting an authorized clinic. Smoking and use as well as possession of contraband can result in the death penalty. Education Furvatzka is in the process of building a University. It will offer Foreign Languages (Hylian Script, Furvatzkan, Kolandic), Alchemy, Anthropomorphic Anatomy, and Redstone Engineering among other classes. It will be the largest and second university built on the server (After The University of Blastopolis). Culture Furvatzkan Culture is heavily oriented toward Russian Orthodox culture in real-life. Furvatzkan cuisine consists of Borscht, Chicken Kiev, Vodka (The legal drinking age is 14 in Furvatzka), and carrots. Other foods such as Wheat and Potatoes have helped the culinary development in some communities. Common Furvatzkan desserts include Pumpkin Pie and Furvatzkan Apple Wheatcake. Ethnic Furvatzkans have distinctive traditions involving Slavic Folk Music. Typical Furvatzkan musical instruments are the gusli, balalaika, zhaleika, and garmoshka. Russian folk songs, as well as Soviet-Era music like the Red Army Choir have a significant impact on music in Furvatzka. Reception by Media Furvatzka is often portrayed as an oppressed communist country by many other countries. This is due to the real-life Russian culture being viewed as a very strict and communist way of living. On June 30th, 2015, a campaign dubbed the "Vu Campaign" was started by the Furvatzkan people to eliminate the use of the gulag system. The ultimate goal is to remove more harsh punishment and convert Furvatzka's labor camps into less malevolent, demilitarized high-security prisons. The only issue regarding this is that Furvatzka's largest gulag, Nova Vorkuta, is used as a UN prison camp for leaders who have broken the laws of the Foxton Convention. National Holidays Chepelski's birthday is celebrated on May 26. Furvatzka also celebrates Canada Day on July 1st. Furvatzka also celebrates many server holdiays, such as Christmas (December 25th), New Year's Day (January 1st), and IDAHO day (May 17th). Category:Country Category:Socialist